Soft like Snow
by mariahmaru
Summary: Vexen has to teach Roxas about life in their mission, but while Vexen is trying to teach him, Roxas is acting strange.


Soft Like Snow

Another day-night has come in the world that never was and Vexen had a mission with Roxas to 'The Land of Dragons', the mission was to teach Roxas about common things about the world, because Roxas was basically a robot, you have to show him what things are and how to do things, since he's at a doll-like stage. Vexen sighed, he knew he was going to be very exhausted physically and mentally, because the Land of Dragons had a lot of hills and mountains to climb and teaching Roxas will be like teaching an ameba to Vexen, but Vexen just needs to cope with it. "The mission will end before you know it Vexen, it'll end soon." He thought to himself, entering the mission room. Roxas stood next to Saix emotionlessly. Vexen then looked around the room to find that no one was there, good, there is no one to mock him. Vexen walked calmly to Saix and Roxas. "Are you ready for your mission?" Saix asked. "I suppose so." Vexen sighed and looked at Roxas, "Are you ready Roxas." Roxas just stared at him with big empty eyes. Vexen sighed again, pinching between his eyes, "Well for your first lesson, you always greet your elders, am I clear?" Vexen looked at Roxas, he nodded blankly and slowly. "Good, now lets leave." Vexen said making a dark portal. Roxas walked in the portal and Vexen walked after.

When they arrived, it was snowing a bit. "Hmm, the climate of this is pretty cold, so we must be at a very elevated state. I don't mind the cold but Roxas..." Vexen thought looking at the young boy. "Roxas." Vexen called. The young boy looked at him. "Is this temperature too cold for you, shall we head down the mountain?" Vexen asked. The boy was silent, and his gaze wondered at a snowflake, "What's that?" The middle aged man answered the boy simply, "Snow." "Snow..." Roxas repeated, "What is snow made of?" "Ice." The older man answered. "Why is ice cold?" Roxas asked. Vexen sighed and said, "Because it is water that was frozen in the atmosphere." "Is it frozen like ice-cream?" Roxas asked kneeling down to touch the snow, "I can't feel it." "That's because you have your gloves on." Vexen answered somewhat tired already. "Oh..." The young boy said taking off his gloves and felt the snow again. "It's soft... but cold..." Roxas said softly before sneezing. "Oh great, you're getting a chill! Pick-up your gloves and lets go." Vexen ordered. Roxas did what he was ordered without question, but he wanted to touch the snow again... he liked it.

Now Vexen and the young Nobody was by a small river. Vexen breathed a bit heavily, because of the change of atmosphere, Vexen looked at Roxas and he was pink and it looked like he was going to faint. Vexen sighed in frustration. "Looks like you need a rest." Vexen said grabbing Roxas' wrist and sat him under a tree in the shade. Vexen searched his pockets and found a potion and gave it to Roxas, "Drink it. A healthy mind begins with a healthy body." Roxas blinked at him, before sipping the potion. Soon after he drank it Vexen sat next to him. Roxas gazed at Vexen, "Vexen." Vexen looked at him, "Hmm?" "The snow likes you... It's still in your hair and on your shoulders." Roxas said smiling. Vexen's eyes widened a bit, that was the first time Roxas smiled and it was cute, Vexen blushed a bit. "Thats because my body has a below zero temperature, because of that I can control ice." Vexen explained. "What can I control?" Roxas asked. "Well, you can control light that is inside a person. That is the reason why you can't make dark corridors." Vexen explained. Roxas nodded and smiled at Vexen, "Do you like snow?" The older man blushed, Roxas is being friendly to him, is he finally getting his senses? "Yes... I do..." Vexen answered. Roxas giggled a bit, "I like snow too! I like is as much as I like you!" Vexen did not see that comming, he choked on air. "Vexen? Are you ok?" Roxas asked, putting his hand on Vexen's shoulder. Vexen coughed a bit and cleared his throat. "Um, yes! I think we learned enough today, let us RTC." Vexen said calmly, standing up, and created a dark portal. "Aw... Ok then..." Roxas said getting up before he looked at Vexen again and said, "Hey Vexen." "What is it?" The man asked. "Since you are cold, and you control ice... does that mean you're snow? Soft like snow?" The boy asked. Vexen sighed, "No more questions Roxas, please..." The older man started to feel uncomfortable around the young Nobody. "Did I upset you Vexen?" Roxas asked. Vexen cannot allow this young boy led astray, so he had no choice to say, "Roxas-We are Nobodies, and as Nobodies we cannot feel any emotions other that we remember when we were Somebodies, and Roxas-You do not have enough memory to feel any emotion because you were made prematurely. You don't like me, are we clear?" Roxas looked devistated, he thought he made Vexen very upset. "I didn't mean to upset you Vexen, honest." Roxas said truthfully. Vexen sighed and looked at the young boy. "Just go through the portal." Vexen said simply. Roxas frowned, but nodded, and did what he was told, Vexen followed.

Weeks had passed, and Saix had Roxas go on missions with Axel. Roxas seemed more attatched to Axel, oh well, Vexen knew better. Roxas is at a young state that he thinks that every emotion he has was real, but Vexen was a bit sad and jealous, he missed spending time with the young boy, but it is too late, he's Axel's friend now, not his. Vexen pondered for a moment, thinking that he could clone the boy, so that he could have a Roxas for his own. Vexen nodded to himself, "Yes... I should get started then...", he said before heading to his laboratory, to create his own Roxas


End file.
